istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 171
Key/Chest System Changes The Key/Chest system has been revamped with this delta. A new skill has been added to all adventuring schools called "Intuition". Keys are capped by tier based on your intuition skill. Keys have a minimum level which you must attain before they can be used. Once you have attained an adventuring tier in any single school, that will always be the tier of key that you will need to use. For example, if you have attained level 100 as a warrior, then decide to multischool and take up mage, you will still need to use a T6 key even when opening a T1 chest. Skeleton Keys are the exception to this rule. You must be level 100 in your current school to use a Skeleton Key. Key damage overall has been lowered signifigantly such that doing damage with a key is usually less effective than using a normal spell/weapon on a monster of that tier. While in theory you can still damage a monster with a key, doing so uses up the key and does not provide a very effective attack, in other words. Additions None Changes * Myloc Birthing Sacs are no longer worth any XP * Formula "Journeyman Spell: Dark Cyclone" is now called "Epic Spell: Dark Cyclone" and counts as a Master level formula * Formula "Journeyman Spell: Shining Blades" is now called "Epic Spell: Shining Blades" and counts as a Master level formula * Raised the damage of Frosty Maelstrom, but lowered the % chance of applying its effect * Frosty Maelstrom augmentation is now known as "Frozen Solid" and is now an Ice DoT in addition to a speed decrease * Doc Tarrant will no longer sell Master level formulas * Mohs the Diamond Golem now has updated resistances * Slightly increased the spawn rate of Hierophants and Harbingers within Dralnok's Doom * Updated the treasure for Fire and Flame Beetles Fixes * Master Alchemical Metal Powder now has a requirement of 1200 Alchemy * Master Alchemical Gem Powder now has a requirement of 1200 Alchemy * Fixed a bug with Eilen the Mage where she wouldn't accept Icy Tokens as payment (buy_nothing keyword can't be used) * Shadow Spider Venom will now use the correct icon * Quest "Biggletorque: Chests in the Deep" will now accept the Ancient Chest in the Myloc Colony * Quest "Primal Mastery: Become a Primal Expert" will now check if you have the Primal Adept ability instead of having completed the quest * Quest "Primal Mastery: Become a Primal Master" will now check if you have the Primal Expert ability instead of having completed the quest * Quest "Memni's Challenge: Earn Lasting Embers" will now properly refer to Memni in Chiconis instead of Dralk * Weapon "Exceptional Arthridgel Forest Cudgel" will now give the proper effect on use * Quest "Gangaf Quest: Construct a Pump" will now properly point you to Morrigan in Feladan, not Tazoon * Technique "Rending IV" now requires Kwellen Flame Cinders instead of Kwellen Blight Auras * Technique "Sharper III" now requires a Snow Beetle Mandible instead of a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter * Technique "Piercing Winds III" now requires a Greater Mummy Scarab instead of a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter * Technique "Piercing Winds V" now requires a Defiled Shade Vapor instead of a Fire Pygmy Ear * Removed the "Spell" keyword from Drulkar's Wrath spell so it will be usable by Dragons * Quest "Drain Bolt VI: Performance Enhancement" now properly sends you to the Rachival Outlands for Shadow Spiders * Quests "Sigrun's Last Request", "Sigrun's Letter", and "The Ghostbuster" should no longer conflict with other quests when you are trying to obtain them * Beginner Ambrosia was marked as obsolete, but it is not. Fixed it up and set it back to ready. * Removed tier 4 formulas that were mistakenly dropping as loot * Incorporeal augmentation will now use the rift form effect as a graphical component * Returned Weaker Ghost Vapor to the loot tables for T1 ghosts so that the Shining Blades quest can be completed again. * Drain Bolt spells now have a tier classification so that they can be filtered * Ganesh's Journal pages are now stackable and tradeable * Brachina Beetle Gland is now tradeable * Myloc Trophies are now tradeable * Bhal'kuk Chieftain's String of Beads is now stackable * Bioscholar Phylactery is now stackable * Chieftain Bulok's Charm is now stackable * Brachina Beetle Carapace now has a proper icon * Cedar Treant Totem now has a proper icon * Added resource keywords to unprocessed clay resources * Porcelain nodes are now found in Istaria Known Issues None Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta